Conrad Evans
"I ain't done nothin' wrong. I acted to protect my home." Conrad Evans is one of the Meletassi elite guards for the new Executive Council of Meletass. Personality Once Conrad has set his mind on a goal, he does his best to see it through. In line with his core values, Conrad gives every task his best effort, doing whatever needs to be done to see his work through. He thinks less about right and wrong, and more about duty and responsibility. A promise is a promise, and a job is a job, Conrad has a decent amount of worldly knowledge from his travels, but he's still a Meletass boy through and through. He distrusts fey- and fiend-blooded creatures on sight, having to date made only one exception for one whom he could trust. Conrad's leanings toward honestly and loyalty often blind him to his surroundings. He inherently trusts people whose race or position he associates with positive descriptions, especially those he works with. As such, he ends of being deceived or taken advantage of on occasion. He does not take kindly to betrayal, and will exact vengeance if he can (an eye for an eye, as it were). Religious/Moral Views Conrad carries two holy symbols with him: Erathis and Avandra. After his travels, Conrad has come to appreciate and respect for safe havens and safe travels. He gives thanks to Erathis by helping protect the towns and cities hard-working people have worked to create. While travelling, he occasionally asks Avandra for safe passage. Conrad sees roads and paths as extensions of civilization, though needing more protection than permanent settlements. Conrad does not engage in proper rituals or prayers to either deity, but seeks to respect their tenants with his actions. Conrad's values are stereotypical Meletass values: hard work, honesty, and loyalty to one's family and city-state. Conrad would give anything to protect his home, and will do his best to do what needs to be done. He enforces these believes on others as well, chastising them for half-assed jobs, outright deceitfulness, and capriciousness. Conrad's morals views involve putting his beliefs first and foremost, always. He will uphold his values even at the expense of others. As per his beliefs, he will not consort with fey or fiend, and distrusts nonhuman and nondwarf humanoids. Notable Accomplishments Deposition of the male medusa, Marlos Urnrayle Removal of the driders beneath the Core Exposure of a fey court amongst the Core Assisting with the Ferveo Peace Treaty Imprisonment of the half-fiend, Amber Liberation of Meletass from the air cultists of Ferveo Family life and companions Family: Conrad's life centered around providing for him family until he was twenty-eight. He worked right by his parents and three younger brothers every day until left the farmstead. his family and farmstead are the only things he holds more dearly than the city-state of Meletass itself. Petunia: text Core Underground Companions: Amber: text Balthazar: text Judas: text Kali: text Serrano: text Habits, vices, and hobbies Wood carving, smoking, cultural music Affiliations and organisations Executive Council of Meletass - Elite Guard Core Underground - former member Biography Conrad was born and raised in Meletass. His parents, Alexander and Petunia, owned a large plot of land in the north of the province. The Plague of Teeth having recently ended, his family was fairly well-off, Meletass being largely unaffected and having many resources to sell. Conrad learned to farm the land and raise animals while on the farm. He helped raise his younger brothers, Casey, James, and Earle, protecting them fiercely from whatever threatened his family (mostly wild animals, but on occasion, more insidious creatures such as harpies). Mandatory Meletass armed service tore him from his family at the age of sixteen. After his four year tour guarding the border, he returned to his family to continue his life there. Conrad became taking over his father's sales position at twenty-two. He and James carted their produce into the nearby larger towns to sell. they both became enamored with the city, spending as much time there as he could. James, closest in age to Conrad of his brothers at only two years younger, became Conrad's go-to for expeditions and adventure. The two are very close, and Conrad continues to write James on occasion still. By twenty-eight, his family was well-off enough for Conrad to pursue his own career. He left his family behind and went to help out the border towns of Meletass which he had visited on his military tour. Conrad hopped between towns for the better part of eight years. When Conrad was thirty-six, 98 Ws, he left for Ferveo, to see for himself what lay beyond Meletass' borders. while there he purchased a young cockatrice, naming it after his mother. His journey took him later to the Core. Though he found the place rather distasteful, (the same opinion much the Core held for him), he remained in the outskirts of the province for several years, training his new companion. In 103 WS, the elemental cults of Ferveo began mobilization, including into Meletass. Conrad began the trek home to help defend the border, but on his way received word from locals in Ferveo that the air cult of Aerisi Kalinoth had already seized the government. Conrad continued his journey southward to do what he had to to free his people, but was interrupted by a summons (quite literally) to the Core to join a resistance organization let by Captain Durant of the Core. Enemies and Rivals Aerisi Kalinoth Text Gaster and his Bloodline Text Misc.